Hope for the Future
by A and A Pikachu Prime
Summary: A fight in the future reveals an image that Charles Xavier always hoped never to see. The sole Cybertronian left alive, a mere slave to Master Mold. All hope, for Earth and the Autobot, rests with the X-Men.


Yeah, this probably isn't my best work, but I'm still dealing with every little information so far. I'm not finished watching Wolverine and the X-Men yet, and as a result I probably have the characters wrong, but at least I'm trying. I think that later chapter will be better since I will be putting in more effort. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Rocks from the carven bounced off the walls and fell to the ground. Charles Xavier slowly awoke when thudding sounded in the distance. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked out into the bleak world outside of the cave. His heart sunk into his shoes at what he saw. Sentinels. And they were approaching quickly. "Bishop!" He yelled, getting to his feet. "You must get up!" Bishop moaned as he pushed himself into a seated position. He caught sight of the Sentinels before getting the others as well.

"Sentinels are heading our way! Get up!" Bishop yelled. The other mutants slowly got up, barely ready to defend themselves. But the Sentinels were already upon them. Bishop powered up his fists after being fired on, taking aim at the closest Sentinel. His shot tore through its knee. He attack the other leg, quickly sending it to the ground. Sarah used one of her bone projectiles to damage it further. Domino tossed one of her guns over to Bishop who caught it. He easily began to fire on the approaching danger.

Meanwhile, Xavier felt that something was off about the entire battle. That was when he noticed one of the Sentinels towards the back. "No, it can't be," he breathed. Bishop aimed his gun at that very Sentinel but stopped short at Xavier's panicked shout. "Wait! Don't hurt him!"

"Him?" Bishop repeated, dodging fire. He looked at Xavier quickly.

"Yes, him. His name is Optimus Prime. He used to teach mutants how to control their powers," Xavier informed him. He had to avoid a rather well aimed shots from one of the actual Sentinels.

"Can you control him?"

"No, I can't. My powers won't work on him. I know, I've tried in the past."

"What can we do then?" Julian asked mid-defense. He pulled a part of the cavern wall out to act as a shield against Optimus' gunfire. It shattered into less harmful pieces that Julian easily backed away from.

"Disable him. But don't destroy him. Attack his knees, his arms. But leave his chest and head alone," Xavier responded. His chest felt heavy with despair. They would have to injure him to stay alive. And he wasn't sure if Optimus would receive repairs afterwards.

Accepting Xavier's words as a battle plan, Domino began to fire at Optimus' knee. She quickly destroy the wires that allowed his knee to support his weight and he fell. But he wasn't out for the count. He sat up, still firing at the closest mutant. When that stopped showing the same results, he changed his target to the ceiling above them. It crashed down, nearly killing every mutant if wasn't for Julian. He stopped the rocks from crushing them. He controlled one, swinging it out, and it caught Optimus across the right optic. He roared in pain, clutching the injury before he froze. His arms dropped to his sides.

The device on his back that was controlling him looked like a spider. Its legs digging into his metal. It sent out a thick bundle of wire which snaked up his neck. The mutants watched in horror as it burrowed inside of his face, forcing its way up to his shattered optic. It broke away the rest of the glass and the end of lit up, acting as a replacement. Pain flared through the remaining blue one, along with recognition when he caught sight of Xavier.

The remaining Sentinels grabbed onto Optimus' arms, pulling him up and leading him away. They quickly left the cave, disappearing into the clouds. Leaving the mutants behind to recover.

"What... just happened?" Sarah asked to break the silence.

"That, was something that never should've happened," Xavier replied. He brushed off thick coating of dust that covered his clothes while getting back to his feet. "Optimus isn't a mutant. He's an alien. From a planet called Cybertron. The last of his kind. His planet was plunged into a war that left him alone."

"Why's he here then?" Domino asked. Xavier gave a sigh.

"As I said before, he used to teach at the school. He was trying to keep the peace between humans and mutants. But unfortunatly, he was just as much of a target as we still are. He was only trying to help. He never should've been captured. And I'm afraid that we can't help him. With the way that device dug into him, I'm sure that any attempt to remove it would either destroy his personality, his mind or..."

"-kill him," Bishop finished. Xavier nodded. "Looks like it's up to your X-Men in the past then."


End file.
